Thinking of You
by EmeraldAndSilver
Summary: Songfic based off Katy Perry's "Thinking of You." Romantic slash featuring Harry/Draco and Draco/Blaise pairings. My first songfic, so please Read and Review!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter in any capactity. JK Rowling created the characters and location I use in this story. I am not making any money for this.**

**A/N: This is my first songfic, so it would be very appreciated if you would please read and review!**

**A/N: This takes place during seventh year. Song lyrics are in bold. **

* * *

**  
**

Draco knew Harry was special. He wasn't just _The _Chosen One, but _his _chosen one. He was perfect- strong, brave, and loving. And he made Draco feel truly loved for the first time. With Harry, Draco didn't need to be the prince of Slytherin or the heir of the pure-blood Malfoy family. He could just be Draco. And Draco loved Harry for Harry; not for his name, not for his fame, but for the beautiful boy inside. The boy whose embrace made Draco feel safe in a world of violence. The boy who would do anything to protect the ones he loved.

**Comparisons are easily done****  
****Once you've had a taste of perfection****  
****Like an apple hanging from a tree****  
****I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed**

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Just what I said. It's unsafe for us to be together. You would be too much of a target."

"We can keep it a secret. No one knows."

"But people will find out eventually. _He _will find out. Voldemort already has it in for your family. We can't give him another reason to want you dead."

Draco didn't understand what Harry was saying. How could he just end it? "No, please. You can't leave me," Draco pleaded.

But nothing Draco could say would change Harry's mind. He started to leave, but stopped in the doorway. "I don't expect you to wait for me. You deserve to be with someone who can be there for you."

**You said move on, where do I go?****  
****I guess second best is all I will know**

Three months later and Draco still only wanted Harry, only needed Harry. He was able to find some sort of solace with his friend Blaise. Blaise would be there for Draco when it all seemed to be too much. He would be there to hold him and say that everything would be alright. But Blaise's soothing was like the comfort of chocolate- sweet, but all too brief and never quite satisfying. Whenever Blaise hugged him, Draco couldn't help but imagine the arms he really wanted to feel around him.

**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you****  
****(Thinking of you, thinking of you)****  
****Thinking of you, what you would do****  
****If you were the one who was spending the night****  
****(Spending the night, spending the night)****  
****Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes**

_Harry and Draco were cuddling under a tree looking out at the lake. Harry had his back leaned against the tree with his arms around Draco, who was basking in his love's embrace. The weather was ideal- sunny with a slight breeze. It was warm enough that their dress shirts were untucked with rolled sleeves and their ties hung loose around their necks. Harry leaned forward and laid a soft kiss on Draco's neck. Draco turned his head to meet Harry's lips with his own..._

The image blurred and Draco awoke in his empty bed. He had known the whole time it had been a dream. They could never be that open about their relationship. But dream or not, Draco was with Harry and he struggled to hold on to the illusion.

However, Blaise had already noticed that Draco was awake. "Come on. Get out of bed. It's the last day of Christmas Holiday. The last day to do whatever we want before everyone else comes back."

Draco and Blaise were the only two Slytherins who spent the holiday at Hogwarts. Draco didn't feel up to doing too much, so the pair spent a lazy afternoon sitting in front of the fire in the common room. Blaise somehow convinced the house elves to send up some hot chocolate, and had just finished his mug. He set his cup on the table to the left of the couch he shared with Draco. His now empty hand came down and rested on Draco's upper thigh. Draco had started to suspect that Blaise had more than friendship on his mind. Blaise wrapped his other arm around Draco's neck and softly pulled the two closer. Harry's last words echoed in Draco's mind: _"I don't expect you to what for me. You deserve to be with someone who can be there for you."_

**You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter****  
****Like a hard candy with a surprise center****  
****How do I get better once I've had the best?****  
****You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test**_**  
**_

Draco allowed himself to be pulled closer and their lips met. Blaise was gentle at first, but soon intensified when the blond began to respond. Blaise began exploring Draco's body with his hands and Draco found himself doing the same. Blaise's tongue flicked Draco's lips, which seemed to part of their own accord.

**He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!****  
****(Taste your mouth)****  
****He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself**

Blaise slowly stood Draco to their bedroom. Fully in charge of the situation, Blaise guided Draco onto the bed and lay on top of him. Blaise pulled off his own shirt and then his partner's. Blaise left a trail of soft kisses from Draco's mouth down to the waist of his trousers. He found the belt buckle and took hold of it, then looked up to Draco as if to ask permission to continue. Though it was a pair of deep brown eyes that looked at him, Draco saw eyes of intense green and nodded.

Blaise unbuckled Draco's belt and slid off the trousers and boxers, then took off his own. Blaise's body was tan despite the winter and felt strong under Draco's grip. Blaise licked Draco's milky thigh and the boy bucked, longing for the sweet release he had denied himself for so long. Blaise obliged, taking Draco fully in his mouth and swallowing him whole. The sensation felt so good that Draco looked down to admire his lover. With only brown, messy hair visible, Draco saw Harry, not Blaise. And it continued to be Harry who stopped sucking when he could tell Draco was close. It was Harry's cock that Draco felt slip inside of him. It was Harry who pounded into Draco, hitting his prostate. And it was Harry's name he wanted to scream as he came, but instead Draco stayed silent.

**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you****  
****(Thinking of you, thinking of you)****  
****Thinking of you, what you would do****  
****If you were the one who was spending the night****  
****(Spending the night, spending the night)****  
****Oh, I wish that I was looking into**

Draco awoke the next morning in Blaise's arms. He shifted and woke up Blaise.

"Good morning Lover." Blaise kissed Draco's shoulder.

"Hi."

"So, I loved last night."

Draco squeezed out of Blaise's arms and got out of bed. "I think I'll have a shower."

"Do you want some company?"

"Uh…That won't be necessary. You sleep."

Alone in the shower, Draco was able to fully think through what had happened last night and began to feel sick. _Not only have I been unfaithful to Harry, but I may have ruined my friendship with Blaise too._

"I don't deserve you," he said aloud, thankful for the sound of the water to drown out his words.

**You're the best, and yes, I do regret****  
****How I could let myself let you go****  
****Now, now the lesson's learned****  
****I touched it, I was burned****  
****Oh, I think you should know!****  
**

Draco wrapped a towel around his waist and excited the bathroom to find Blaise had once again procured food from the house elves. On the table next to the bed sat two full traditional English breakfasts.

Blaise was dressed simply, in trousers and an undershirt, and Draco moved towards his trunk to find clothes of his own.

"Don't bother. By the time you decide what to wear the food will be cold." Blaise patted the space on the bed beside him. "Just sit and eat."

Draco tentatively sat down and began to eat. As he was finishing up breakfast, Draco felt a warm breath on the back of his neck and shivered involuntarily. Soon Blaise was nibbling on Draco's earlobe. Draco knew that if he didn't stop Blaise right then it would quickly be too late.

_Well, I've already messed up once, _Draco thought and allowed himself to be taken over once again.

**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you****  
****(Thinking of you, thinking of you)****  
****Thinking of you, what you would do****  
****If you were the one who was spending the night****  
****(Spending the night, spending the night)****  
****Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes****  
****Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes**

During his second shower of the day, Draco completely broke down.

"Why did you leave me? Why? You know I'm not like you. I'm weak. I'm too weak to be without you!" Draco's cries remained unheard. The boy he was screaming at wasn't there.

"Please, please come back to me!" he begged. "I need you. I won't mess up again. I promise."

He could see a phantom of Harry in front of him; his shining eyes and soft smile. Draco so wanted to feel his embrace; to taste his sweetness; to have him inside him. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Harry was gone fighting a war that he may never return from.

Draco slowly sat, sliding down the shower wall. He let the steaming water pound onto his skin as he cried for his only love.

**Oh, won't you walk through?****  
****And bust in the door and take me away?****  
****Oh, no more mistakes****  
****'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay**

* * *

**A/N: I'm also thinking of doing more Harry/Draco songfics based on "Halo" and "Poker Face." Would you be interested in reading these?**


End file.
